fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Yippy
Yippy '''is an energetic cookie scout girl who first appeared in Papa's Pancakeria. She lives in Maple Mountain , where you can often find her hiking in the woods, or trailing down the roads, selling her original, cookie scout cookies. Earning merit badges was another thing she did best. In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack, she is a playable character. Appearance '''Yippy is a little girl, with blonde braides, tied by two brown hair clips. She wears a white t-shrit, with chocolate chip print on each sleeve. She also has green pants, with a matching sash. Her sash contains all her earned merit badges, at her cookie scout. Around her waist, she wears a dark, black belt, with a huge creameo attached to it. Finally, she wears around a pair of chocolate chipped patterned shoes, with a cute, little matching beret. Flipdeck Info This energetic young Cookie Scout keeps busy in Maple Mountain, and can be found hiking in the woods or marching down the street selling delicious cookies. Just when Yippy was looking for a new pet project, Papa's Pancakeria opened in the area, and she got started working on her “Balanced Breakfast” merit badge. Orders Papa's Pancakeria *2 Chocolate Pancakes *Powdered Sugar *Butter *Drink: **Large Chocolate Milk Papa's Burgeria iPad *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Ketchup *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Honey Mustard Strips *3 BBQ Boneless Wings *6 French Fries *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog in a Regular Bun *Ketchup *Mustard *Pineapple Relish *Pickle *Drink: **Medium Tangerine Pop **Large Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips **Harvest Stripe Cookie (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) **Chocolate Acorn (Cherry in other holidays) **Harvest Stripe Cookie (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Harvest Stripe Cookie (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) **Chocolate Acorn (Cherry in other holidays) **Harvest Stripe Cookie (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cotton Puffs *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Sprinkles *3 Cookies Papa's Pastaria *Regular Rainbow Gramigna (Radiatori in other holidays) *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Rainbow Peppercorn (Parmesan Cheese in other holidays) *5 Cheese Cubes (1 Chicken in other holidays) *4 Chicken *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Cookie Dough *Cotton Candy Syrup *Regular Blend *Maui Meringue *Sprinkles *Cotton Candy Creameo, Cherry, Cotton Candy Creameo *3 Gummy Worms Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Yippy is a playable customer in this game. Her skill is crawling, and she uses cookies. Trivia *Her favorite foods are most likely chocolate and cookies. *She has seen Santa Claus, as seen in the holiday picture for Christmas in 2012. *Out of all the customers, she is probably the youngest. *She could possibly be the 3rd shortest customer. (The first two being Edoardo Romano and Georgito.) *Theres aglitch In Papa Louie 2 where her braid is layered under her arm. Unlockable toppings along with her *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Candy Jack *In Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Cotton Puffs *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Rainbow Peppercorn *In Freezeria To Go, she is unlocked with Cotton Candy Cremeo Gallery File:23.jpg|Yippy thumbs-up! File:Yippie.png|Yippy about to order File:Yippyangie.jpg|Yippy ordering in Wingeria File:Yippy_new_costumer.jpg|Unlocking Yippy File:MadYippy.png|No cookies for you! says the bad underaged girl. Yippy thinks that this is one horrible hot dog? Why would she get this?Cut her monster.She will give no cookies to her. Bad!! Yippy Order Hotdoggeria.png|Yippy's final order in Hot Doggeria. YYAAYY.png|Yippy's perfect order in Hot Doggeria Happy Holidays. Jpg|Yippy in the Happy Holidays! image 2012. Yippy.png|Yippy when she isn't a star customer yet. yippy slide'.png|Slide, Yippy! yiyi.png|Cheese splat Yippy yippy perf.png|Perfect Score in Cupcakeria YippysavesPapa.png|Yippy about to save Papa Louie bandicam 2013-08-26 17-02-42-225.jpg|Yippy saving Xandra in the X Zone Griller Stadium.png|"I see you in that tree, Ninjoy!" MadYippy....png|Maa ji say shikayat karon gi! Yippy spoke in Urdu. When Burgers Attack! - Yippy.jpg|Yippy's outfits in Papa Louie 2 Perfect Breakfast for Yippy.png|Yippy's perfect order in Pancakeria Papa's Cupcakeria - Yippy's order being taken.png Perfect Cupcakes for Yippy.png Fan Images Yippy art.png|Artwork of Yippy Unimpressed Yippy.png|Artwork - Yippy is not happy! Yippy (the precious child).PNG|EightballPixels sprite edit. Yippy again.PNG|EightballPixels strikes again. Category:Characters Category:Childern Category:Female Characters Category:Small Characters Category:Papa's Pancakeria customers Category:People with blonde hair Category:Papa’s Hot Doggeria customers Category:Papa’s Pancakeria debuts Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Kids Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Thanksgiving Customers Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Crawlers Category:People with belts Category:People with hats Category:Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! Category:People that are skinny Category:People without eyebrows Category:Characters with flipdecks